1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a urine analyzer which performs urine qualitative measurement and urinary sediment measurement, and a urine sample information processing method.
2. Disclosure of Related Art
Urine analyzers which perform urine qualitative measurement and urinary sediment measurement are known. With respect to such a urine analyzer, there has been proposed a measurement result checking apparatus which performs a cross-check of, among results of urine qualitative measurements and results of urinary sediment measurements, those having a high correlation with each other, and evaluates reliability of the measurement results.
In the above urine analyzer, urine qualitative measurement is performed first, and then urinary sediment measurement is performed. Thus, after a urinary sediment measurement result is obtained, a cross-check is automatically performed. However, in actual test operations, there are cases where urine qualitative measurement is performed after urinary sediment measurement is performed. In this case, a conventional urine analyzer does not automatically perform a cross-check, thus imposing burden on a user.
Further, in urinalysis, there are cases where retesting of urine qualitative measurement or urinary sediment measurement is performed based on a measurement result. When retesting of urine qualitative measurement or urinary sediment measurement is performed, the urine qualitative or urinary sediment measurement result is evaluated singly, and furthermore, it is effective that such a result is evaluated in combination with a measurement result of the other type that was obtained in the past. Further, for evaluation of a current measurement result, it may be effective to compare the current measurement result with a urine qualitative result and a urinary sediment measurement result that were combined together in the past. However, at the time when the current measurement result has been obtained, if a measurement result of the other type to be combined with the current measurement result had become old and deterioration of the sample had advanced, even if the current measurement result is combined with this past measurement result, an appropriate comparison cannot be expected. Furthermore, such a comparison may only result in hindrance of the evaluation.